Bryan Fury: The Rise Of Evil
by Caligula II
Summary: A prequel to The Most Dangerous Game. My personal take on Bryan's childhood and early life.


**AN: Due to requests by reviewers, I am expanding The Most Dangerous Game into a franchise. This is a prequel concerning Bryan's childhood, early years and his eventual death.**

**It's not necesary for you to know The Most Dangerous Game in order to understand this. In fact I would recommend reading this before the original.**

**And without any further ado. Behold the Rise of Evil.

* * *

**

_March 28th, 1975. Los Angeles, CA. _

'James!' shouted a man as he ran through a set of double doors, tranversing a hospital hallway before stopping in front of another man. He was short, thin and was obviosly in his early twenties.

'What now Morgan?' asked the man whose name was James.

'What do you mean 'what now'?' asked Morgan. 'Your wife is having a baby, that's what. I'm just here to witness the moment when the little guy draws his first breath, like any responsible uncle would.'

'How do you even know it's a boy?' asked James nonchalantely.

'Uncles have that gut feeling, ya know.' responded Morgan. 'How's Dakota doing?'

'She's been in that delivery room for hours. You'd think she's done it before.' stated James sarcasticaly.

'Speaking of before, how's lil' Sam taking all the 'new baby bro' excitement?' asked Morgan.

'Much better than I handled you.' added James, for the first time with a hint of emotion in his voice. 'He's actualy rearranging his old baby toys.'

Morgan shook his head, shaking his long, jet-black hair. 'Keep yourself in check, big brother, will ya?' he proceeded to sit next to James. 'So, what's the little critter's name, anyways?'

'That's Dakota's call, although we agreed to his middle name.' stated James, looking bored.

'Which will be...'

'Morgan.'

Morgan gaped in surprise. 'Nice of you to think of your little brother, Jim.'

'Don't flatter yourself. Dakota thought it sounded good.'

'Morgan Fury does sound good.' stated Morgan proudly.

'Much better than James Fury as you never fail to remind me.'

'Well... '

'Exactly.' said James, not without a hint of cruelty.

'But still...'

'You know, if you are trying so hard to play the loving uncle, why don't you help the newborn in a more...' James paused as if trying to find a strong enough word. '... financial way.'

'And while I'm at it I should also help out the proud dad, should I?' asked Morgan, blatantly sarcastic.

'It would be a good idea.' suggested James.

Morgan opened his mouth to comment, but a surgeon burst into the hallway and headed directly for James.

'Mr. Fury?' he asked. James only gave a lazy nod before the surgeon continued. 'I'm afraid that your wife must be moved to the operating room. We need to perform a Caesarian section on her.'

'What... I don't...' stuttered James.

'She's bleeding internaly and frankly, I'm afraid that we might lose both her and the baby.' said the distraught surgeon.

'What?!' James now stood up and stared at the surgeon's eyes, a glint of insanity in his own.

'Sir. Your wife is ble-' started the frightened physician, but was cut short by James who grabbed his tie and screamed for everyone to hear.

'If anything happens to her...'

'Jim! Control yourself!' shouted Morgan as he wrestled the petrified surgeon from the deadly grip of his enraged brother.

'Keep out of this Morgan!' shouted the older brother.

'I'll just-' the surgeon ran through the double doors leading to the operating room.

Morgan helped his brother sit down. 'Hey. Dakota's tough. She's gonna make it. But you are not making it easier for these shmoes to help her if you are scaring them half to death.'

'Shut up already, Morgan.' said James as he covered his eyes. 'You are not making things easy for this shmoe here.'

'Okay. But no monkey buisness. I'll just sit here and we'll hope for the best.' Morgan tried his best to help his big bro lighten up.

'You do that.' said James in a defeated voice.

-------------------------------------------------------

'Mr. Fury.' said a dreamy voice. James Fury had dozed off after waiting for seven hours straight in front of the operating room.

'Mr. Fury?' repeated the voice, a little louder this time.

'Huh...' James woke up abruptly. Morgan was sleeping next to him in a hospital chair.

'Sir, I think it would be best if you followed me.' said a young physician.

'Come on, Morgan.' he poked his little brother, who immediately woke up, ready as ever.

The two followed the surgeon through the hallway into the recovery room. There, clad in a hospital robe, pale from the loss of blood, lay Dakota Fury, James' wife.

'Dakota!' panted James as he ran towards the bed where his love was slowly dying.

'Jim?' she asked weakly.

'It's me dear. It's Jim.' he kneeled beside her and grabbed her arm. A single glance at the instruments told him that there was no hope for her.

'Jim... take good care of Sam and...'

'Don't say such things baby. You'll live and we'll take care of them together.'

'No... I know it is over. I love you Jim.' with her last atoms of energy, she lifted her hand and stroked Jim's long brown hair.

'Dakota? Dakota! Dakota!' he started shaking her madly, but it was no use. Dakota Fury was dead. 'Dakotaaaaaaaa!'

As James' screams carried through the hospital, Morgan turned away, looking at a small hospital ward filled with babies in incubators. One was marked 'Fury' and its occupant was crying.

'Don't cry little guy. Don't cry.' said Morgan in a soft voice as he tried to stiffle his own tears. 'Uncle Morgan is here now. Don't cry little...' he paused, thinking of a name for the infant. '...Bryan. Yes. Bryan.'

Morgan kneeled next to the incubator, breaking down. He started crying, his tears dripping on Bryan's diaper.

'Don't cry little Bryan. Uncle Morgan is here. Uncle Morgan will never leave you.'

Morgan Fury closed his eyes and started weeping. The infant beside him joined him. James' deranged howls reached them.

* * *

**AN: First chapter. Hope you like it. Review, cuz I would like to know what direction to take it in.**


End file.
